pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuckles the Clown
Chuckles the Clown (or simply known as "Chuckles") is a character in Toy Story 3. ''Toy Story 3'' Chuckles is a portly, doleful, bald toy clown with an old man's voice who is owned by Bonnie Anderson, but he used to be owned by Daisy, along with his pals from a long time ago, Lotso (who was special to Daisy) and Big Baby. One day, when Daisy lost them out on the road at a rest stop, the three toys tried to return to her. It took forever until they finally reached her at night. However, Lotso discovered along with Chuckles that it's too late as Daisy had already replaced Lotso with another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy, and as a result, Lotso was traumatized and apparently snapped. Chuckles knew and even pointed out to Lotso that she only replaced him, but Lotso wouldn't listen, still trying to convince his friends that they were all replaced and that she never loved them. Then, they found a daycare center called Sunnyside, where Lotso transformed it into a prison (with Big Baby working as his lackey), much to Chuckles' dismay. Eventually, Chuckles was damaged, and that was when Bonnie found him and took him with her (he also implies that many toys that were damaged like him were not as lucky as he was). In the end credits, after seeing that Bonnie has gotten Chuckles' smile right in her drawing of him, Chuckles smiles for the first time in years. Personality Before, Chuckles was happy when Daisy had him, Lotso, and Big Baby. Now, he is down and depressed. Appearance Chuckles has white rubber clown skin and blue wilted hair that used to be straigtened up when Daisy had him. He also wears a bright yellow shirt with dark yellow spots, a clown collar, cuffs on his sleeves, purple suspenders, with red gloves and shoes made of rubber. Quotes Trivia *When Woody is meeting Bonnie's toys, Chuckles isn't at the tea table and Bonnie wasn't sleeping with him. *It could be inferred that Chuckles' left button got broken, as the button appears to be missing a thread. *Chuckles originally (as shown in flashbacks) smiled all the time, and his hair was up. But after his time in Sunnyside, he became depressed and only frowned with his hair down. *An early incarnation of Chuckles was a baby toy featured in a deleted scene from the first Toy Story. This character told of his experiences in Sid's room, and how that's where Shakes, the rattle, was lost. *In a part of the flashback scene about Lotso, his voice sounded somewhat different compared to the new one he uses in the film. It is likely that his voice has changed over time. However, it is unknown as to why Chuckles had a silly high-pitched, old man-like clown voice (performed by an uncredited Bob Peterson) when he is mostly heard speaking using Bud Luckey's voice. Lotso was the only toy owned by Daisy that has kept the same voice. *Before Toy Story 3 came out, Chuckles was rumored to be voiced by James Anthony Cotton. *Even though he never smiled around Woody and Bonnie's toys after his horrible time at Sunnyside, when he goes into toy mode, he actually smiles when the humans are present. *It seemed likely that Chuckles refused to be a lackey of Lotso's during his self-proclaimed rule. *When Chuckles got broken, though this is never said in the film, it may be possible that Lotso was the one that broke Chuckles, and not one of the kids at Sunnyside. When he lifts his right armpit while explaining he was broken, you can see stitching on the left side of his body. Gallery Ts3chuckles-1-.jpg|Chuckles, sharing the story of how Lotso came to rule over Sunnyside to Woody Chuckles001.jpg|A concept art of Chuckles Chuckles004.jpg|A concept art of Chuckles moving Chuckles003.jpg|A concept art of Chuckles' happy and sad faces Chuckles002.jpg|A concept art of Chuckles waving without his left hand Tumblr l4vcdkJz6K1qa44fmo1 500.jpg|A concept art of Chuckles with Woody and the rest of Bonnie's toys TS-138-1.jpg|A Chuckles action figure. Category:Citations needed Category:Toy Story 3 Characters